Timelords and Teamwork
by 0Rose Skylar0
Summary: The Doctor and his companion stumble into a war between Voltron and the Galra empire, and get sucked in when an old foe of the Doctor reappears as an ally to the enemy.
1. Spying (Rose)

The inner vents of the battleship were cold and dark, the only light being a soft purple glow that drifted through the grates, reflecting on the shiny metal interior and sending a soft glow throughout the entire shaft. Bianca stationed herself in front of the vents to the main bridge and had been hiding there for about a varga now. She idly wishes she had brought a pillow to sit on. The vents may be big enough for her to easily maneuver through but they were by no stretch of the imagination comfortable. So far the only information she'd been able to get was that they were making plans to doc at system 4DT37, a small red planet with lots of natural resources but few inhabitants due to its toxic atmosphere. She had been planning on staying incognito the entire mission, but at this point she's thinking about just busting out of the vents and taking down the few soldiers in the room so she can hack the ships system for information and leave. Bianca normally would wait a couple more varga before deciding how she wanted to proceed with a mission, but the logical part of her brain is screaming at her, telling her it would be more efficient to hack the system instead of sitting here listening to shallow gossip.

"I can't believe we're now taking orders from the witch. I'd rather go back to listening to Zarcon's half-blood son than her." Galra soldier 1 complains to his partner. Bianca resists the urge to sigh. It seems like every galra soldier shares the same sentiment, and it's getting a bit boring to listen to the same conversation over and over again. Ever since Lotor started going off to do his own thing, Haggar has taken the job of ruling the empire more and more.

"She should have stuck to leading her druids. We don't need her interference to run this place properly." The second galra soldier says, face slightly disgusted and posture proud. Bianca rolls her eyes.

"Did you hear about how she's been talking with people outside of the empire?" The first galra soldier asks. Bianca sits up straighter. She hasn't heard anything about this yet.

"No, why?"

"Well, this is only a rumor I've heard, but it sounds as if she is planning on making a temporary truce to defeat voltron. I've overheard some higher ranking officers talking about it. She's gotten frustrated at Lotor simply toying with them and wants voltron wiped out, so she's been talking about forming an alliance and turning on them once voltron is gone."

"Sounds a bit farfetched to me. Everyone knows the druids hate working with others. I can't imagine the witch willingly letting anyone else help her with something."

"Me neither, but I'd still listen out for anyone talking about it. I'd like to know the enemy before she forces us to work with them. Though if it's true, I can't wait to destroy them once voltron is gone."

The conversation goes back to chatting about unimportant subjects, and Bianca decides she's heard enough. She begins to make her way to the information storage room in the middle of the ship. Now that she has information on what to search for, it should only take a few doboshes to do a quick search of the system. Hopefully she can find something other than a rumor to bring back to the paladins.


	2. New Landing (Skylar)

Nikki sat on the beat up couch onboard the TARDIS, swinging her legs back and forth. "I'm bored," she whined. The Doctor - 10th incarnation, with floppy brown hair, a brown pinstripe suit, and white high-tops - smiled and pressed a few buttons.

"Well..." he started, flipping a few stitches, pressing a few more buttons, and going around the console to stand in front of her. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know," she replied, still slumped over, dirty blonde hair pulled over her shoulder. "Somewhere new. Somewhere I haven't been before, like... I don't know. A ship?"

"A ship it is!" he exclaimed, pressing more buttons, flipping more switches, and wizzing around the console. Nikki grabbed onto the rail behind the couch with a bored expression as the TARDIS rattled and shook. She'd been there long enough that when she was bored, not even the eccentric, crazy flight of the time machine could pull her from her boredom.

As if responding to the challenge, the TARDIS gave an extra jostle that shook Nikki from both her grip and seat right at the end. She fell to the ground with a chuckle, then stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her jeans and black t-shirt. "Okay, where are we?"

"No clue," the Doctor replied with a rather child-like smile. "You said new, and that's what she chose. Shall we go look?" he asked, nodding at the door. Nikki grinned, grabbed his hand, and bolted off.

They threw open the doors and came face-to-face with a species Nikki had never seen before. Soldiers with purple armor and strange guns. "Well, it's new. Sorta," Nikki said. The soldiers took aim. "The 'shooting at us part' sure isn't."


	3. A Dumb Idea (Rose)

Bianca was thrown into one of the vent walls with a loud clang as the ship suddenly jostled. Loud, high-pitched alarms began shrieking as her shoulder connected with metal, muffling the sound of her body making contact with the vent paneling. The light filtering through the grates turned from soft purple glow to an angry red.

 _The alarms only go off if enemy combatants have broken into the ship,_ Bianca thought to herself, a frown forming on her face. _Either they've somehow found out I'm here, or someone else has made it onboard._ She stopped by a grate, cautiously peeking out to watch as groups of armed soldiers quickly marched past, heading towards the tail end of the ship. It gave her some confidence that they hadn't found her yet, but what were they headed towards?

Shaking her head, Bianca reminded herself of her mission. She was here to collect information and get out. Now was the perfect opportunity to do so; focus would be on whoever had boarded the ship and it was likely that no one would be patrolling.

She quickly made her way to the information storage, no longer having to worry about being slow and quiet now that the alarms masked her every footstep. She peeked into the room to see two guards stationed inside to watch over the information. There were usually at least six, but it was likely the rest had been pulled to combat the new threat.

She quietly removed the vent cover before throwing it to the other side of the room, knocking out the security camera and distracting the soldiers. Once their heads were turned, she jumped the first one, quickly taking him out. The second one swerved back around only to have his gun knocked out of his hands by a swift kick, and was soon knocked out and tied up with his companion.

She only had about ten doboshes if patrols were still up, but with only two guards at the information storage it was likely that patrols had been pulled too, meaning she had about half a varga before anyone would notice the security cameras had been disabled.

Bianca quickly set to work, plugging in the small device that was hidden in her pocket and hacking into the system. A couple quick searches later and she had any information regarding Haggar's possible alliance plans downloading to her device.

While she waited for it to fully download, her eyes wandered over to the tied up soldiers. She couldn't stop herself from questioning what would cause such a commotion, but there was no way to get close enough without getting caught. Even sneaking through the vents would be dangerous since the area would undoubtedly be on high alert. _Unless…_ It was a stupid idea, but she couldn't shake it.

She dragged one of the soldiers over before removing his armor and shoving him into a mostly empty storage closet. Allura did it before and it worked pretty well, aside from the part when she got captured…

Soon Bianca was strolling down the dark hallways, heading straight towards the danger. She had shape-shifted to look Galra; purple, fluffy, and tall was definitely an intense look to pull off. She wasn't sure if she should thank her Altean genetics for making it possible to sneak closer to the commotion or if she should curse them for enabling her to do this. _What could cause such a big panic amongst one of the universes fiercest fighting forces?_

She re-adjusted her grip on the weapon she had snatched from one of the unconscious soldiers, feeling more and more nervous the closer she got. All she had was this questionably reliable gun to count on if things took a turn for the worse. A few Galra soldiers joined her in the hall, heading in the same direction she was. _Well, you know what the paladins love to say, 'go big or go home', right?_ It was too late to turn back now. She forged ahead, hoping she wouldn't get caught.


End file.
